Hopes and dreams
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Alice is pregenant and she and shun go through a lot together, Alice x Shun, read and review. Also some Runo x Dan
1. Chapter 1

Hopes and Dreams

Ch.1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan Battle Brawlers

_ "Oooh, I don't feel so good." _I thought as i sat down on the sofa in my apartment. I just got back from the docters office with some news. The news is that I am pregnant. You see, I was intimate with my boyfriend Shun months ago.

_5 months ago_

_ Shuns' face was close to mine and he was kissing me. "Mmmm...Shun..." I moan as he goes down my body. He looks at me and says, "Alice, I love you more than anything else in the world." He holds me from my waist very dearly. "Shun, I love you too." I responded, I push myself into him and my fingers run into his shoulder-length hair. Shun then looks at me with his intense eyes and they soon become soft and caring. I look at him too with a smile. The full moon shined on us that night as we soon slept._

I tilt my head back for a nap for 2 minutes, then someone opened my apartment door. A black haired guy with his hair up to his shoulder and muscular entered in. "Alice what are you doing sleeping on the sofa, you sleep in your room, not the sofa." Shun said. "Im sorry, it's just that i'm really tired." I mumbled. He sat down next to me with his hand on my shoulder. "Well, you do look tired, so i can carry you up to your room." He smiled and then picked me up and carried me to my room, opened the door and placed me on the matress and covered me with a warm, fuzzy blanket. He then pulls up a chair and talks to me. "Alice, are you feeling better?" Shun asked. "I'm fine but there's something urgent that i need to tell you." I mumble. "What is it that you need to tell me?" he asked. "Im pregenant" I blurted. There was akward silence for about 2 minutes and I stared at the blanket Shun covered me with. "Well, what do you want to do with the baby?" I asked, breaking the silence. Shun looked at me and stroked my big belly lightly. "I don't know but i think it's best if we both get married, then we wouldn't have any problems." He suggested. He continued stroking my belly with his slim fingers. I personally disagreed with his suggestion. "I think marrige is a little too early to thinkabout, we are only 18 years old." I told him. Shun was silent for 2 minutes. "Maybe you're right, but we can discuss this later, right now, get some sleep." He gave me a light kiss and left the room. I smiled and I just went to sleep.

"Wow Alice!" Julie shouts as soon I tell our team the news. "That's wonderful, you're going to become a wonderful mother, I just know it!" I wince. "What's wrong Alice? Why are you wincing?" Dan asked. I was about to answer him until Runo arrived. "HEY GUYS! I HAVE SOME VERY BIG NEWS FOR ALL OF YOU!" She squealed. "What's the big news?" Julie asked. "I am pregenant! Me and Dan are going to become parents!" She shouted. "Oh, Runo." Dan cooed. "You're not the only one, Alice is pregenant too!" Dan continued. Runo then looked at me. "Is it true that you are pregenant Alice?" Runo asked. I nod with a pained smile. Runo beamed. "Do you know what your gender is?" she asked. "No, I just found out last week." "Hey, Does Shun know that you're pregenant?" Julie asked. "Yes, he knows." I put my hands on my belly, it becomes swollen. "What's the big news everyone?" Marucho came in. "Alice and Runo have big bellys right now!" Julie told him. Marucho looked at the both of us, "That's wonderful, Alice, did you talk with Shun about this?" He asked. I nod. "Yes, he thinks we should both get married but i thought that was a little bit too early." I told him. "Well, I suggest you both live together even though you aren't married." He suggests. I smile. "Thanks Marucho."

To be continued, remember to review after you read this!


	2. Chapter 2

Hopes and Dreams

ch.2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan

Shun's POV

For once, I mangaged to help Alice get onto the stairs. "Shun, It hurts." She moaned. "It's ok, everything is fine, Im helping you." I told her. She nodded and walked her to my room. She sat down and whimpered. I patted her on the back. She smiled back at me. "Thank you very much." she thanked me. I blushed. Dang, this girl is so cute. I just wanted to hug her. I hugged her and kissed her hard on the lips. I managed to slip my tounge into her mouth. Alice let out a pleasureable moan. I chuckled, "What's so funny?" She asked. "Nothing." I told her. Alice blinked. "Shun, I have an appointment with my doctor next month." She tells me. "Ok." I said. "From now on, you will live with me." I tell her. Alice's eyes were wide."But shun..." She started. I put my finger on her lips. "I will talk to my grandfather about this." He explained. Alice was just quiet.

Sorry, It was short  
Please review


End file.
